


Есть ли здесь хоть кто-нибудь со мной?

by winni_w



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кусочек про Джекса, кусочек про Джуса.<br/>В названии и тексте использована строка из песни группы 19:84 — "Со мной".<br/>Написано на ЗФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Есть ли здесь хоть кто-нибудь со мной?

Ночь слишком темна, мутна и слишком тяжело ложится на землю, хотя воздух достаточно свеж, по сравнению с дневным жаром. Пепел с сигареты сыпется на шершавое покрытие крыши, и больше здесь нет никого. Есть только свет фонарей на парковке у мотомастерской, они забивают своим желтым белое от звезд на небе. Остальное утопает в безличной ночи. Тишина такая, словно ухнул в омут, на дно, к водорослям и мертвецам. Джекс сглатывает пару раз, чтобы убедиться, что уши не заложило.

Он видит Джуса, сгорбившегося за столом под навесом: пивная бутылка в руке, сигарета в другой. По дороге проезжает машина, свет падает полосами на стену мастерской — и на секунду кажется, что за спиной у латиноса ровные белые ряды надгробий, как на кладбище, где похоронен отец Джон.

Джекс смаргивает, машина проезжает мимо, свет пропадает, надгробия исчезают. Он поднимается и уходит с крыши. 

Джус остается один.

***

Джус сидит на полу, подтянув колени к себе, уперев в них подбородок. Ему кажется, что ночь давит на его темя, проникает в него пепельным облаком, шепчет разными голосами. Свет падает сквозь жалюзи на пол, Джус смотрит на них и не может отвести глаз, и белые полосы начинают шевелиться, превращаются в бледных змей.

Джус чувствует, что шея у него немеет от страха, он смотрит на змеиные полосы, что ползут, и ползут, и ползут к нему. Кажется, слышен их шепот. Они будят его память, эти полосы света на полу сквозь жалюзи. Такие же падали в тюрьме сквозь решетку. Не совсем такие же, намного шире, не от луны, а от ламп в коридоре — но если слишком долго смотреть, они тоже начинали шевелиться.

Джус зажмуривается и ждет конца.

***

На улице ясный день, шумят машины и поодаль смеются дети.

Джекс подходит к Джусу, кладет ладонь на шею и заставляет уткнуться лбом ему в лоб. И говорит:

— Ты меня предал.

***

Джекс сидит на крыше — теперь уже в совершенном одиночестве, больше никто не сидит во дворе мастерской. Похоже, это самое естественное его состояние. Сколько раз он так сидел на крыше — читал мемуары отца, курил, думал, ждал и снова думал. В полном одиночестве. Никто не помогал ему догадаться, что делать дальше. Помочь с выполнением — да, конечно. А придумать, как выполнить — нет. Сам. Один. Один, и за его спиной весь клуб, и жены клуба, и дети клуба, и его собственная семья. А перед ним — никого. Джекс тихо спрашивает у звезд:

— Есть ли здесь хоть кто-нибудь со мной?

Джус вспоминает прошедший день, тяжелую руку Джекса, и от боли в сердце открывает глаза — и обнаруживает, что полосы на полу сдвинулись на дюйм ближе к нему. Ужас вцепляется костяной хваткой ему в горло, и он хрипит, он пытается сказать:

— Есть ли здесь хоть кто-нибудь со мной?


End file.
